Gwen's New Cat
by Baron Finster Fan
Summary: Gwen adopts a cat and tries to protect it when Dr. Animo seeks revenge.
1. Chapter 1

Ben Ten characters belong to their rightful owners and not to me.

Gwen smiled during her afternoon nap on the living room sofa until she heard Ben's loud voice.

''Booga! Booga!'' Ben exclaimed as he leapt up from behind the furniture.

After opening her eyes and shrieking, Gwen rolled off the sofa and fell on the floor. She saw her cousin's mischievous smile and scowled at him. ''You are so obnoxious, Ben!'' she informed him before Max stepped into the living room.

''Don't bother Gwen,'' Max said to his grandson while he frowned.

''Grandpa, I should have a pet. I'll always take care of it. A pet won't bother me while I'm resting,'' Gwen said to Max.

Max continued to frown. ''Adopting any kind of animal is a huge responsibility, Gwen.''

''I am responsible, Grandpa!'' Gwen exclaimed before she heard a scratch at the door. After turning her head and gasping, she followed the sound at a snail's pace. She approached the front door and opened it.

That was when a smile replaced Gwen's shocked expression.


	2. Chapter 2

''Adorable!'' Gwen squealed when she viewed a tabby cat sitting near the front door. She admired the animal's brown fur, dark stripes, etc. She lifted the cat and held it before she heard its purr. Gwen turned and closed the door until she approached her relatives.

Max walked to the cat and observed its neck. ''I don't see a collar with a home address.'' After scratching its head and hearing a loud purr, he smiled at it very slowly. ''The cat is very cute,'' he said. He faced Gwen and continued to smile. ''You can keep the cat, Gwen.'' Max saw her sudden grin as she thanked him. His frown returned until he reminded her that she was responsible for her new pet.

''What are you going to name the cat?'' Ben inquired.

''Hmmm. How about Princess?'' Gwen muttered until the cat purred in her arms. She rubbed her face against the animal's head and smiled.

''You know Dr. Animo is going to mutate Princess the minute he sees her, Gwen,'' Ben said.

''I'll protect Princess,'' Gwen said as her smile became a worried expression.

''Dr. Animo loves to turn animals into giant creatures. The animals become powerful and cranky after they are transformed,''  
Ben said during a sudden frown.

''Let's go to the local pet store and purchase some supplies for Gwen's new pet, Ben. I won't be able to carry cases of cat food or kitty litter alone.'' Max approached the door and opened it before he faced Gwen. ''Place some newspapers on the floor for Princess until Ben and I return,'' he said. He observed her smiling and nodding. He closed the front door after he departed with Ben.

After obtaining newspapers and putting them on the floor, Gwen viewed Princess resting on her back. Her hand contacted the cat's stomach and rubbed it prior to another purr. She glanced at the window and saw the infinite blue sky. A flawless day for a stroll.  
Gwen lifted Princess until she held her against her upper body. She opened the door again and stepped outside with Princess in her arms after she closed it.

A smile formed on Gwen's face while Princess rested on her due to the sunlight. She walked by multiple houses until she paused.  
Her eyes widened in horror before she shrieked.


	3. Chapter 3

Gwen trembled as she stepped back and viewed Dr. Animo sitting on a giant Mexican red-knee tarantula's head. The spider's multiple legs and eyes terrified her. She gasped when the tarantula raised its front legs and hissed. ''Where did that creature come from?''  
she inquired.

''I mutated one of my pet spiders after I took it out of my apartment a few minutes ago,'' Dr. Animo said.

''What are you doing here?'' Gwen wished to know while she continued to hold Princess.

''I'm going to use my new pet to end Ben Tennyson's life. Ben always defeats me and harms my mutated animals.'' A cruel grin formed on Dr. Animo's face very slowly. ''I'll hurt one of Ben's relatives in his stead!''

Dr. Animo saw Princess before his grin became bigger. Perhaps he could harm Gwen by turning her pet against her.  
He touched the dial on his chest and turned it until beams came out of the colander on his head. His sadistic smile remained as the beams contacted Princess and caused her to grow in Gwen's arms. Dr. Animo's eyes settled on the frightened girl while she dropped Princess. He admired the mutated cat's large claws, several fangs, etc.

''Devour the girl, my pet!'' Dr. Animo said to Princess until the creature faced Gwen. 


	4. Chapter 4

The horrified girl dodged the giant cat's jaws as she tried to bite her. After removing her cellphone from her pants pocket, she pressed a few numbers. ''Hello? Police? I am Gwen Tennyson and my pet is trying to devour me!'' she said. Gwen shrieked while she evaded the creature's claws. ''Dr. Animo transformed Princess into a cranky creature.'' She revealed her current location and switched off her phone.

''I thought you loved animals,'' Dr. Animo said to Gwen while he grinned again.

''I like animals, but I don't mutate them!'' Gwen exclaimed.

''My pets become bigger and stronger after they are mutated.''

Gwen sidestepped Dr. Animo's new creation's claws again and focused on Princess. ''Remember me, Princess. I adopted you.  
I loved you!'' she said to the creature. She viewed Princess tilting her head out of curiosity and smiled as soon as the cat licked her face.

Dr. Animo's eyes widened in disbelief as Princess licked Gwen's face until the giant animal faced him and hissed. Unable to avoid the cat's paw, he was knocked down as soon as it contacted his arm. The colander touched the ground and separated from his head before a red energy ring emerged from it and engulfed the animals. He gasped while Princess and the tarantula reverted to their usual selves. ''My transmodulator!'' Dr. Animo exclaimed in a shrill tone. He viewed Gwen lifting Princess and cuddling her until two cop cars arrived very quickly.

''You're going to prison for a long time, Dr. Animo!'' a cop said to the villain as he arrested him. The sight of the tarantula crawling up Dr. Animo's leg and resting on his shoulder caused him to shudder. He took him to one of the vehicles and opened the door before Dr. Animo sat within it. ''Since you like animals, you'll use something during your days in prison,'' he said while he grinned.

Dr. Animo saw the item near his body and gasped at the sight of a litter box he would use as a toilet in his new cell.

The End


End file.
